Tiger's Exposure
by Mck-kk girl
Summary: Kelsey Hayes has been rescued by her savior Ren while she falls for Ren once more Kishan is felt betrayed and now there is a confusing romance drama while they are on the search for the ending peice of the curse with a new addition... or is it the end?
1. Chapter 1

**1**

**My Savior, My Love, My Tiger **

_Kelsey's P.O.V._

My eyes open and squint in the bright sunlight, but pain shoots through my back as I try to sit up. I turn my head and to try to comprehend where I am. I see wood all around me and smell the salty fresh water air, but even that smell doesn't bring me to peace. I'm on the ground and something is on my wrists, but I'm to much in pain to see what it is. My head feels fuzzy and it's way to silent for my liking.

I finally have the strength to sit up, and only sit up. I look at my body. There are bruises everywhere and cuts that have scabbed over and look like they're getting infected. My wrists have cold metal cuffs on them and my ankles have rope burns that still sting but nothing is on them. I rub my neck by lifting both my hands and letting the chains on the cuffs connecting them rub against it. I drop my hands in front of me and sigh wanting to find out what to do find out where I am. I have just enough energy to stand up and look at the large wide open space showing the vast sea and i walk to it, the chains dragging against the floor. I walk slowly and stiffly to the window. I look out it and i feel droplets hit my face as waves splash against the ship.

Everything feels wrong to me. I can't let the thought go that someone is out to get me... not someone evil... but someone who should be a part of my life. I can't remeber what happened to me. The only thing I remember is telling Ren I love him...

I snap my head up at the sound of footsteps. I turn and straighten into a really stiff position and cross my legs at an odd angle to show how uncomfortable I am. The footsteps sound closer and then I hear the creak of a door. I notice the little spot of light from where the door started to open and notice how hidden the door is. As I swiftly cross the room but before I could reach the door, the chains catch me and make me jerk scream of pain caught in my throat is hidden there as the chains feel like they're about to be ripped out of my sockets. I turn my back so the man opening the door can't see my mark glows with power, making the metal start to melt around my wrists, but then they turn back to normal.

"Why hello Kelsey!" An amused voice sounds behind me... a voice that sounds very familiar, "Pleasant thing to know my minions caught you." I turn back forward and gaze into the evil, cold eyes of Lokesh. A wide smile is spread across his face but his eyes show pure hatred. I gasp as some memories come back to me.

A frown forms on my face, "Ren or Kishan won't let you get away with this." All he does is laugh.

He drops his happy act and lets a serious, dark expression cross his face, "Look where you are now." I sway back and let reality hit me.

Then I spit back at him, "They'll come for me. You know it." Lokesh's greasey hair falls in front of his dark black eyes and he glares at me with a cold hard stare. Without a word Lokesh grabs my hand and drags me out the room, the chains breaking like they where a piece of paper. He covers my mouth before I can scream and I kick my legs out from under me. I bite Lokesh's hand but a sour tasting flavor fills my mouth, which makes me cringe back with disgust. He shoves me at the rail making my upper body hang over towards the sea with what looks like fins swimming above the surface.

"Is this what you want!" He screams at me pushing my head down by the neck, "There will be no talk of your precious tigers at all on this ship!" Tears drip down my cheek as his hand still covers my mouth, then before he pulls me back up I see a dark shape across the ocean. I smirk before he wips me back, facing him. I let more tears fall down my cheeks but they aren't as real as the other ones. Lokesh smiles evilly and lets his hand down, and all I do is narrow my eyes and stare at him back with my hatred held back. We wait there for a long time glaring and I inch around him to make him turn so he doesn't see the on coming boat.

"Not so fast puny girl." Lokesh growls and pushes me onward. I turn my back to him and walk letting my hand glow where he can't see. When what I believe is the right time I turn and shoot right away not bothering to aim. Lokesh flies backward and I run right across the floorboards and I see cobalt blue eyes flash at me as I jump over the railing. I squeeze my eyes shut as I free fall down what seems like a 5-story high ship, but then I feel strong, bulky arms that feel right to the touch, wrap around me before I hit water. I blink open my eyes and see Ren's beautiful face gaze into mine. He gentley puts me down on his little speed boat and I finally get a good look at the ship i was on.

This old thing was only a story high and old-fashioned like a pirate ship. The difference of a pirate ship is that its head was of a tiger hung by its paws, which made me shiver just from the thought of anyone wanting to do that to Ren or Kishan. On the deck i saw hundreds of men standing there shouting and flailing their arms at us as Ren started the motor. The thing I thought he would never do unless he had to was he sped for the boat. He grabbed a backpack that as hidden under seats and ripped out his _gada. _He stopped the motor boat right at the edge of the pirate like ship, and launched himself in the air. Ren landed right in the middle of the boat and brought his _gada_ down, tearing a hole almost straight through the ship. I decide not to just stand around and watch him fight alone and aim my hand at the bottom of the ship. Letting the lightning seep through my hand, I blast the rest of that hole at the bottom of that eerie ship. Ren seems to know right away what I did while the enemies sway around from the shock. He jumps over the railing in a better fashion then i ever will and throws the _gada _in before landing inside. While he stays silent with a rock hard expression he speeds us far away from the wreckage.

"Ren?" I build up the courage to speak to him.

He turns and smiles with victory, "Yes my _rajkumari_?" I smile at his first nickname for me.

"Thank you..." we step towards each other in unison and embrace. I can feel Ren's smile on my back as we stay like that for a few minutes. Tears of joy dot my eyes as I feel my emotions grow back for him. Then I think of Kishan...,

I step back and before I can speak it's like Ren has read my thoughts, "Kishan is back in India not far from here... We bought another cruise ship for any upcoming voyages. It came with this auto drive motor boat." Ren stops and looks at me.

"What?" I say quickly now noticing every flaw about me right now. It's not like I could look my best in a closed up ship with no brushes or even a tooth brush to be exact.

"You look like they hurt you pretty badly." I sigh and walk to the seats to rest my aching muscles.

"I know but-" I stop as Ren comes over and sits behind me, suddenly brushing my hair with a brush he pulled out from the back pack, "I can do it myself you know." He pushes my reached out hand away.

"You can put it in a braid after you rest and I can spend time with you with a simple brush of the hair." He says quietly and smoothly. I sigh and lean into him, oddly obeying.

"Its nice to rest like this." I say. Ren stays silent, " How long have I been gone... I had just only woke up this morning." Ren tenses behind me.

"Too long." he growls.

"How long?" I urge him.

"All I will say is more then a week. He probably kept getting rid of your memory for very day you woke up this past-" he stops before moving to reveal how long I truely was gone.

Ren finishes my hair and I do a test brush to make sure there arent any knots. I don't bother to braid it and trun around.

"I want details now." I say firmly.

Ren says calmly back, "I have told you everything in my possesion."

"Well where is ? Where is NIlma? did they survive? How did you afford the new cruise ship? How come-" Ren stops me but putting a hand on my leg and staring at me with a look that is telling me to be quiet or his mouth will stay shut.

"I knew you where going to have questions like this, but it's best to explain with Kishan involved to, now lets enjoy the little relaxation time we have together." Ren pulls me in and hugs me. I feel his finger on my chin as he pulls my head up, gazes into my eyes, and presses his lips to mine. I feel a smile on both of our faces as he brings me down.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

**A New Found Treasure**

_Kishan's P.O.V_

I open my eyes and let a groan escape my lips. My body is sprawled across the most comfortable bed ever, but it feels like torture. All I can think about is Kelsey. Her golden brown hair. Her beatiful, brown, sparkling eyes. And her lips. The way they touched mine the moment Ren had gotten his memory back.

I slipped and hand through my hair, which I cut to a length to my eyes, and took my other hand and pulled off the thin sheet that sits on top of me. I gaze across the room that looks exactly like mine from the ship before. I can't help but imagine why I even dared let Ren take the motor boat to find Kelsey alone, but then it hit me. I let him go because I knew a way to find Kadam and Nilma.

Grabbing my _chakram, _since I'm the only one on this boat, I walk to the library which had the exact same books Kadam had in every library he ever owned. I grab the book used to figure out where they have gone, well when they were to come back... I flip it open to my folded page and read about a paragraph before hearing footsteps slam on the deck. Grabbing my _chakram_ sitting next to me, I walk out the library without a creak to be heard, but the one thing I would've known if I were to read a little farther was that I didn't need this weapon at all.

I walk to the top deck and see a man's back. I creep around him to see that he is clutched on to something... or someone. The man had white hair and the thing in his hands had black ringlets coming down the side of his arm. The man finally looked up and I dropped my weapon in astonishment. The white haired man was Kadam holding a cringed Nilma in a protective manor, like he did when in the battle where Kelsey had gotten taken away.

Kadam smiled and stood Nilma up, let her go, and walked towards me with his arms spread out to the sides as in a gesture for a hug. I quickly walked up and gave a back cracking hug to Kadam, and turned to Nilma giving her a lighter hug because she looked so fatigue.

"Nice to see Kishan. How long were we held?" Kadam said to me when I let Nilma go. I knew what he was talking about right away because of what i have read so far.

"You were gone for a month and two weeks... The amulet seemed unwilling to let you go." Kadam nodded at my statement. He must have known that I read to know what he was talking about.

"The amulet had some... _things_ to show us," he emphasized the things a little harshly as his face darkened. Then the dark and somber expression turned to pity when his gaze returned to mine. Now I know I didn't read that far, but now he is boring into me with eyes full of this pity.

"What?" I say, uncomfortable under his stare. I shift from leg to leg as he satys silent for a few more moments.

"Nothing..." he sighs out, finally, then gestures around the boat, "I thought this thing got destroyed after the amulet froze us."

"It was," I say firmly, "Kelsey was taken and Ren is out there saving her while I got the boat, reading to go out on a search for you." My voice cracked through my explanation of what Kelsey and Ren. Kadam mutter something under his breathe with the only words I hear is, _I know, _and, _Kelsey._

"What was that Mr. Kadam?" I ask before he was about to turn to Nilma. Kadam stiffened and looked at me with those pitiful eyes again.

"We should sit down Kishan." He wove his hand at the deck's chairs. I follow him around the pool to where the ones at a table are. He sits down, puts his hands together on the table and syas, "It's about Kelsey and Ren... You know I can't keep things like this from you so I have to say it, but before I do, Did you read enough to know the amulet not only freezes you and makes disappear so you don't die, but also shows you things you might not want to know that it thinks it is important?" I shake my head without a word, "Well the amulet had a lot to show us." he pointed to Nilma and himself.

"What?" I say and knit my eyebrows together.

"There is to much to say it all but there was the last part we saw that I need to tell you..." All I can think about is if they died. I wouldn't live with myself so I needed to know now.

"Tell me they didn't die Kadam please!" I yelled standing up. Kadam raised a hand as to say stop and shoke it.

"No, no Kishan they didn't die. They actually got away." I stop my now trembling fists and unclench them, sitting back down again.

"Then what's with the pitiful looks you've been giving me?" There it is again. That pity flashed in his eyes and his eyebrows knit in that way to show worriment.

"Well... I believe Kelsey has choosen for real..." He says and closes his eyes. He lets his head droop and hang low. I didn't get what he meant at first, but then, like my bosy understood before my brain could comprhend, I tood and walked away. I ended up in the garage on the boat. Underneath the tarp was my motorcycle, and then there was Ren's. Kicking Ren's bike over and hopping on to mine, I drove off without bothering to put a helmet on my head. I stepped on the brakes in the middle of the road when I finally understood.

Kelsey has left me. Kelsey Hayes has broken my heart in two.

I finally noticed I have ended up at a cafe and I have drunk five cups of coffee, which is now bringing on a sugar-rush. My hands are actually trembling making my head tremble with them as I put my hands on my forehead. My eyes flick back and forth as if im trying to figure out what my surroundings are.

I snap my head up, drop my hands, and stand as slowly as possible. Then, I burst out the cafe and run down a few blocks without a thought of my motorcycle. After falling to my knees in a dark alley I let tears stream down my cheeks. I let my hands rest in my lap and my chin reach to sky while i hang my head backwards. I open my mouth for a cry out but nothing comes out. I suddenly see a flash of light out of the corner of my eye.

Making the tears stop imedetely, I stand and look to where the car was going. It pulled in to what I can see through my teary eyes, is what looks like a bar. I snicker in disgust, but then think that through.

_I heard drinking can make the pain go away by walking around these public bars... _I think to myself. I stop in mid thought, _what am I thinking? _I should never had thought about, and then my eyes travel to the cafe next to it, then to the motorcycle parked out front the cafe, _Did I run in circles? _I stand and walk across the alley into an abandoned parking lot and then onto the road. I keep walking , not bothering to check for cars, and step onto the sidewalk. Yep, that was my motorcycle alright. I look from the bar to the cafe.

Before I tip the glass I notice again I have gone somewhere without knowing it. I look around and smell the most rancid thing in the world. I lift th glass to my lips and when the liquid hits my tounge I spit it back into the cup. That was the most horrible thing I have ever tasted in my life... and I should know being a tiger and all. My eye peers into the cup and I gag smelling that the rancid smell was coming from my cup itself, and everywhere else around me.

Without hesitation I drop the glass and walk out the bar. I flare mty nostrils at the fresh smelling air and smile with relief. Then I frown.

_Why am I enjoying myself? My heart just got splintered into tiny shards. _I say to myself in my mind. My body automatically turns towards the bar, but I stop myself. Then My own heart stops as I see what I haven't seen in a while...

I gaze at one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen in my life passing by.

_Yesubai._


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

**The Big News**

_Ren's P.O.V._

My foot is glued to the nose of the boat as I gaze across th sea to the distant cruise ship. It grows closer every second while I don't even care if we make it back to the boat. Kelsey and I. The two meant to be.

With that thought I turn my head to look at Kelsey's sleeping figure curled in a bundle of blankets I brought in the back pack. She looks so peacful to me that I just want to scoop her up and squeeze her tight in my arms, never wanting to let go. Then I hear a foghorn blast in my ears.

I turn and see te cruise ship moving away and ye;; out, "No! No no no!" I hit the motor trying to make it go faster without damaging the thing. Then I pull on the lever that usually starts it up. It shuts down after I pull it to much and the boat slows to a stop. I curse under my breath and reach for the emergency oars.

A delicate hand touches mine before I touch them, "What's going on?"

"The cruise ship is moving away, and if we don't get there in time we might loose them again." I answer Kelsey's question. Kelsey sighs. I then grab the oars dip them in the water and row as hard as possible. The boat goes faster than I have seen any other man rowing, but that is probably because of my strength.

"The motor will be able to be turned on soon. The only reason it stopped was because you pulled it to many times. Once you're able to turn it on change it from rabbit speed to airplane speed..." Kelsey says in a matter-of-factly voice.

I give her a confused look, "How do you know that?" She just shrugs and turns towards the ship that is moviong away from us. I look back to my work then freeze, noticing something. The ship should have gained speed by now. It's like it keeps stopping and moving. We actually get a little closer and if I narrow my eyes I can see that it truely is stopping and moving. More in a jerky mannor.

"It's time." I hear Kelsey's voice behind me.

"Time for what?" I turn my head to see that Kelsey has her hand on the lever and a foot on the motor. She tugs back three times and it kick starts. The oars slip from my hands as she kneels and turns a hidden knob to _airplane mode_.

She sees the floating oars disappear from veiw and she points at them, "Why did you drop those? We might have needed them."

"They just got tugged from my hands in the speed. I forgot to take them out when you turned on the motor," I say sheepishly.

"Well you should have remembered," she teases. I just give a shrug and stand walking to guide the boat in the direction of the cruise ship. Now we are especailly gaining on the boat now because of its jerking stops and our airplane speed. Kelsey drops the boat back to rabbit speed meters from the boat so we don't fly past it. Before we get there the boat fully stops.

We make it to the ladder and I let Kelsey climb on first. I stay behind to tie the boat, but then my back stiffens at the sounds of yelling voices. I look up and see Kelsey has stopped at the top of the ladder staring wide eyed onto the boat, many emotions crossing her face ast once. I put the half way tied rope down gentley and quietly, then slowly creep up the ladder to Kelsey. Once I get right under her I reach up and tap her back. I point up to indicate to get on so I can see what's happening. Nodding, she climbs up and steps on silently.

As I get to the top I can indicate that the voices are Kishan's outraged scream and Kadam's calm but slightly raised voice. I peek over the side and see my brther's flailing arms, high in the air.

"I can't go back!" Kishan screams at Kadam, "Not what after you told me!" His voice lowers, "And not after what happened to her."

"You have a quest to end Kishan!" Kadam's voice raises higher, "Once you get the last peice you are free to go anywhere you like!" Kadam's eyes are blazing with pity and annoyance but then then shifts after he notices Kelsey's appearance. At that moment I jump on and walk up behind her, letting every footstep of mine be heard.

I see Kishan stiffen and turn slowly, "I'll be leaving Anik," He says in a low voice putting emphasis on Kadam's first name to show he is talking to only him. Kelsey looks at him in dismay and opens her mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. Kishan jerks forward and disapears to the boats garage. A few moments of silence later a motorcycle engine starts and slowly drips away as it gets farther away.

Kadam walks up to Kelsey and whispers in her ear. I can hear some what sounds like 'He knows'. I walk up and grab Kadam's arm.

"Who knows what?" I demand.

"Kishan knows Kelsey has choosen you for her to be with," he says with no emotion to express.

"How did you even know?" I say more gentley.

"The amulet." Kadam says as if I should know.

"The amulet showed you?" I stiffen at the guess and think, _What elsehas he seen?_

"Yes it has but only up to where she chose you, then we appeared back where it wanted us to appear," he spreads his hands out, "Here."

"Us?" is all I have to ask.

"Yes the amulet froxe me and Nilma since I was touching her."

"Oh, well did Nilma see the scene, too?" This time it was Kelsey who asked, shifting from foot to foot in an uncomfortable looking stance.

Kadam nods and says, "You need rest Miss Kelsey this ship is exactly the same as our old one we have another journey to go on. I might have a book that explains our next place to go." On cue I wrap my arm around Kelsey's waist and lead her to the bedroom she origanally had. I slip my arm from her and open the door for her.

"Here you go _rajukamari,_" I say smiling as I open it. She smiles back and pulls her hair over her ear.

"Do you need me to read _Romeo and Juliet _to you my white tiger?" she says not so much as a rehitorcical question but more a real one.

I give a half smile that I know she loves, "We need to rest but I can do for a story. Call me in from next door when your done chsnging into pajamas."

"Of course." Sh eleans in and gives me a light teasing kiss and closes the door in front of me. I walk to my room next to her's and walk into a familiar surrounding that makes me almost loose my whole stomach.

The thought of my stomach leads to the thought of my growing hunger. I walk out and as if on cue I see my back pack in front me with Kadam holding it.

"Thank you," I say then ask, "Did you tie the boat?"

"Yes I did and for some reason the oars are missing..." Kadam trails off then walks off after grunting his welcome. I rush back into my room and dig for the Golden Fruit. I ask for pancakes and a side of peanut butter ice cream. For a touch I also ask for peaches and cream ice cream to show off to Kelsey.I swallow down the pancakes and peanut butter ice cream and rush to the connecting doors that i heard a triple knock from Kelsey on the other side.

I swing it open and as if it were to supposed to happen my body suddenly transforms into that white tiger that has been a human for eighteen hours. Kelsey smiles like she thought i did that on purpose, but I give her a rub with my massive body to see if she understands that I didn't do it on porpuse. I can't see her face when she turns to grab a book that smells as if its been sitting on a shelf for weeks on end. Hopping onto the bed and patting next to her, Kelsey automatically opens the book.

"These are memorable quotes by William Shakespeare, Ren" Kelsey says then starts to read. I put my head down on her lap and close my eyes listening to every word from her mouth as I possibley can, "Romeo: Is love a tender thing? It is too rough, too rude, too boisterous, and it pricks like a thorn.

"Mercutio: If love be rough with you, be rough with love. Prick love for pricking and you beat love down.

"Here is when Juliet dies,Ren," Kelsey says in a sad riden voice, " Juliet: And when I shall die, take him up in little stars, and he will make the face of heaven so fine that all the world will fall in love with night and pay no worship to the garish sun..." Kelsey's words drift into my head and I fall into a light sleep. I can hear her every word, but it doesn't translate in my head with my deep sleep overpowering the talk.

****

It now has been three weeks, and not a look from Kishan, not even a glance. Whenever I'm around he gets tense and scared and I can see him only glance at Kelsey. Whenever I glance at her with him I see she has been eating a lot more with a slight bulge to her stomach.

I call Kelsey over one evening, "Kelsey will you come here please."

She walks over with a confuse expression on her face, "What is it?"

"Do you know why Kishan is acting so weird?" I don't lower my voice because I know he is out for a bike ride.

"I think you should know Ren." She says letting her eye have close and a slight bob to her head.

I sigh, "Just need something to talk about..." Then I build up enough courage to ask, "Have you been eating more?" I gaze at the bulge in her stomach that has been growing a little larger every couple of days.

She looks down with me, "I've noticed that, too." she says with a slight sigh edging her voice, "I can't help but eat more, I've been so hungry. Can I take the new Volvo that I found in the garage somewhere to grab a quick something?"

"What Volvo?" I don't bother mentioning the Golden Fruit.

"The black one in the garage..."

"Black huh?" I give a certain edge to my voice that makes Kelsey realize.

"Oh... Then can I take the Jeep?"

"I don't know lets go ask Mr. Kadam."

Kelsey ends up going off alone because Kadam asked me to stay behind and help with the ship, but it seems like there is something else for him to speak with me about.

Kelsey comes back with a small bag of something saying she has been having to go to the bathroom all day. I didn't hear a word from Kadam while we were cleaning the ship with Nilma so that suspicious question passed by... but a new question forms in my mind. What was in that bag?

Kelsey walks out with an expression of shock, happiness and confusion, "I have news," she says in an awkward voice, "But I need everyone to be here..." She hints that Kishan needs to join.

I sigh, "I'll go get him. He came back a while before you did." I walk to Kishan's closed door and knock lightly.

"Go away." My brother's groan rings through the door.

"Sorry not going anywhere until you come out and have a chat with us." I say sternly. An annoyed groan rings through again, and loud footsteps stomp to the door. Kishan's dark peers through the crack he just made in the door. I turn and walk, expecting him to follow. We sit at the kitchen table, Kishan seprate from all of us.

"First, before i share my news, I have a word to Kishan." Kishan tenses at Kelsey's words and doesn't look directly at her, making a growl catch in my throat for his rudeness.

"You need to know that I still love you... But I can't... I just can't..." She doesn't say the rest and shows a nice save of not crying.

_She's oddly being emotional..._ I think to myself.

She stops choking up and puts a serious face back on quickly getting to the most shocking news of my life...

"I'm having a baby!" She announces. asps from Kadam, Nilma, and I fill the room , and Kishan falls from his chair in shock. Kelsey doesn't show any sign of movement or emotion and just sits there calmly.

Kishan curses loudly almost flipping the table over from anger, "How? How could you do this to me?"

I stand quickly yelling, "Don't blame Kelsey for your mourning!"

"Well she broke my heart!" He screams not even talking to Kelsey, but _me._ Kelsey sits behind me, but I can feel the vibrations off her trembling body.

"Just get out of her Kishan!" I yell getting out of Kelsey's way so she can stand.

Kishan lets his voice down to a cracking hurt noise, "I loved you Kelsey, but I guess this means goodbye." and with those final words Kishan ran off.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

**Haunting Memories**

_Kishan's P.O.V._

The wind whips through my hair as I drive the motorcycle towards anywhere my hands let me go. My head fills with thoughts of the soon to be born baby... of the dream of who I thought was going to be mine. I let my head fill with dark thoughts of what I want to do to myself before I squeeze my hand on the brakes.

My motorcycle jerks to a squeaking stop but doesn't throw me, and my eyes widen to a place of unpleasant memories... the cafe. Without a thought I jump off the motorcycle, not bothering to park the thing. I walk in with my knees wobbling and my lip quivering, and stop at a specific spot. I land my hands brush the bright red seat in front of the counter by the cash register and sit in the same exact spot I sat in last time. The beautiful violet eyes feel as real in my mind as it was before. The long black hair blowing a little from a fan nearby plays vividly in my mind. I let my thoughts travel, and sets in to the flash back;

_I watched as the familiar violet eyed girl walked in the cafe. I couldn't believe my eyes and instinctivley follow her in. I search for in the semi-crowded cafe and spot her easily sitting at the bar-like counter and talking to the cashier. I hurried to the seat next to her, but nonchalantly sat down, acting like I didn't notice her at all. I listened to her slowly stop talking and feltl her gaze next to me as she notices I sat next to her. _

_"Hello, may I help you?" She asked queitly. Her Indian accent didn't phase me, but the fact that she spoke English kind of did. I didn't show it. _

_I turned to her and said,"No, just getting a coffee to boost my energy." She narrowed her eyes and looked down, those violet eyes flashing. I lookd down myself and noticed that my knee was shaking from to much coffee that I had earlier._

_"I think you've had enough," she giggled a little. I smiled, a small half smile as she quieted down._

_"Since when do girls around here have violet eyes?" I asked straight forward, hoping to start a conversation._

_She laughed and asked, "Aren't you going to ask my name before you even get a little info' from me?" I leaned back and actually laughed after such a long time._

_"Ok, what's your name?" I laughed as I spoke._

_"Daehalbri, Brittney Daehalrbri," she said as she stuck out her hand. I took it and shook it in mine wanting to bring to my lips and kiss it, but I thought it would be weird for a modern type girl like her_

_"I'm Kishan," I said._

_"Kishan? I love the name," a smile spread across her face as she said the words._

_"So, about the eyes?" _

_"Oh, these aren't real. I have contacts in. I was just in a play that required me to wear these," She pulled her bottum lid down and poked her finger lightly to her eye, then pulled it back revealing a beautiful blue eye and a purple contact sticking to her fingertip._

_"A play? What kind of play?"..._

We had gotten into a long conversation about the arts of theater and music. I found out so many things about here which makes me smile at the memory, but the smile slips from me as I remember the aftermath...

_Brittiney got up picking up the change the cashier gave to her and smiled to me, "Well bye, Kishan. It was nice to meet you." _

_"It was a pleasure to meet you," I let my full white toothed grin cross me._

_"How about I give you my number and you can call me sometime?" She asked hesitiantly, like it might have been the wrong thing to ask._

_"Of course." _

_Brittiney took out a pen from her fleece pocket and grabbed a napkin from the counter. She scribbled a seven digit number down and handed it to me, "Here you go, and maybe this doesn't have to be a final goodbye."_

_"Thank you, Brittiney." I stuck it into my pocket and led her to the door. I opened the see-through stainless glass and waved my hand in a respectful gesture for her to go first._

_"Bye," I said as we both stepped out._

_"Ah ah ah, no goodbyes." She laughed and I joined in with her._

_"Ok, then farewell until further notice.''_

_"Farewell,l elegant man," she said in a mock British accent. I lift my hand as she turned to walk away. I smile and turn to my own motorcycle that was tipped over and lookd like it was pushed in the parking lot. It didn't matter to me and I walk happily to it. Then, I heard a loud screech and a girl's scream._

_I turned quickly to the large sounding crash and choke to see a black haired lifeless body of a girl... a woman... lay on the ground in front of a large dark blue eighteen-wheeler. The frail body showed no movement, not even of breathing. I felt my limbs go numb and my legs automaticly ran into the street. My eyes were filled with tears, but I didn't let them go until I acutally felt her body limp in my arms. I clutched her to me not wanting to look at who it was because I already knew._

I hear a ring.

_Instead I studied what happened to her. Her legs were twisted in a way that couldn't physically be possible and the back of her head left blood on my hands as I rubbed them into hair. Her hands were bleeding from trying to stop herself from falling and I could feel the broken bones as I ran my hands down her arms. _

_I looked up at all the people around, staring at me while they stood safe on the sidewalk. I kept a struggling tiger inside me. A tiger that wanted to let loose all it's anger and regret. I looked at the cashier that saw us just two minutes before. I saw the little boy that was dragged out by his mother from crying that he couldn't have a sip of coffee. I saw the little girl that laughed wildly a couple tables away and made everyone else around laugh at her cute ways. Finally I saw Kadam, who must have been coming for me since it was one in the morning by then. _

_Kadam stared right at me. Not with pity. Not with anger. Not with regret. Just, with a blank face that looks like it's struggling to let the emotion go, to show the world. I turned my back to him and turned my head to finally look at the body I was clutching. I let a cry out as my suspicions were right._

_The body was Brittiney's._

I hear a second ring.

_I look at her violet eyes that she put back in because she had no place to put them. I placed a finger under her eye and pulled the lid down. Carefully, the violet eye were gone, and blue eyes were in their place. My tears soaked Brittiny's shirt as I cryed over her then accidently growled at the feel of a hand on my back. It retreated, but the person didn't retreat._

_"We need to go, Kishan," Kadam's voice rose above my sobs, "You need to let her go. You barely know her. You knew Yesubia, not her."..._

The memory dissipates as I'm brought back to the present by the third ring of a bell in the cafe. Tears soak my cheeks and my shirt. I quickly wipe them off my face, just soaking my shirt even more. When I look up, the cashier is looking at me with great sadness filled in her eyes.

" 'Are you ok buddy?' " I nod, understanding her language of Hindi.

" 'Would like a drink?' " I shake my head still silent. I, then, get up and walk out, hopping onto the motorcycle, and gaze at the still blood stained road as I drive away.

****

_Kelsey's P.O.V._

I stand on the deck, arms crossed, one leg sticking out to the side, the other up straight. My face is in a pout and my eyes are filled with tears.

"I knew he was going to hate me when I said the news..." I mutter, feeling Ren's presence behind me.

"He doesn't hate you. He just needs time to cool off. Kelsey we've had this conversation the whole time he was away." Ren says gentley.

"Ren! He isn't back yet! How does he not hate me!" I yell even though Kishan was only gone for two hours. I drop on a lounge chair and sob, my hands covering my face. I feel Ren's soothing hand on my back as he crouches next to me. I lift my head and rest it on his shoulder, closing my eyes while I weep some more.

My weeping is cut short with the sound of a motorcycle. I pick myself up and run to the rail hope filling my heart. I see the flash of blackness and the dark shine as it pulls into the garage. I smile and run straight for it. I cry with joy as I see Kishan's golden eyes flash to me, but then stop right in front of him noticing how red and puffy his eyes were.

"What's wrong?" I ask in a squeaky voice.

"I'm fine." He sniffles.

"Will you ever forgive me?" I blurt out, not taking the pain of holding it in.

"Of course I'll forgive you" he says with a quivering smile and pulls me in for a hug. I smile and bury my nose in his black shirt.

"Now why were you crying?" I ask.

"Reasons," his voice cracks and the smile quivers again and disappears.

"Someone else with hormones..." I hear Ren mutter.

"What?" I scream spinning around. Ren steps back in shock of my scream, "You think it's fun to be like this!" I point at the slightly bigger bulge.

"I didn't say that, Kelsey I-"

"Just step back Ren!" I hold out my hand from him approaching. My hand starts to glow at his chest and then I stop in shock of a memory. I remember right before I let the lightning go about the time I argued with Ren. I didn't want to relive that memory so Ren was saved from the shock.

Instead I drop my hand, turn and run, thinking the whole time... _ definetely hormones. _I run downstairs hearing his feet chase after me and duck under the table in the kitchen. I put my hands on a chair and get ready to shove it out to him if he gets close. All I want to be right now is alone. Not a pregnant hormone freak. Or even a great girlfriend to Ren. And not a drama proned women! I just want alone time, but Ren has to chase me down.

The footsteps sound closer, then, silence. After, a couple mintues I peek through the chair to see if anyone is there. I see no one. That leads me to get out from under the table, and stretch my muscles from being cramped under there.

"Hello, Kelsey," I scream as Kishan's exasparated voice comes to me. I turn rigged in shock from his sudden appearance that now doesn't seem so sudden since he's sitting cross-legged on the table.

I narrow my eyes, "You were waiting for me weren't you."

"I'm always waiting for you," He says, his voice sounding even more exasparated. He jumps down and grabs my arm before I can make any sudden movements,"I have ever since I met you. Then, I got you... And you left me."

"Where are you going at, Kishan."

"I'm saying... I'm still leaving..." his voice cracks, "I need a life."

"Kishan! You do have a life... with me and... ... and Nilma... and-"

"I mean a life alone."

"You mean you're going to be a tiger again... We still haven't lifted the curse."

"No, and I know, I just need space. I need a life separate from yours since you have choosen Ren."

"I thought you said you forgive me." My voice is a high squeak now.

"I have, Kelsey, truely. But I'm not going to be in the way of a good life you and Ren have together..." Kishan trails off then says, "I will still always love you." And with that, he walks away. A slouchy stride to his walk.

I have lost a tiger. And I don't know if it's for good. That cute dangerous looking black tiger I found to see a touchey sensitive man that I met a while ago, was now out of my grasp. My memory of him will always stick and never go away. I will suffer the torture of not having both my tigers. I might never have this tiger back again...


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys , sorry I haven't updated lately, I have been havin my own troubles, but i'm back in business! hope you enjoy!:3 ~Mck-kkgurl**_

**5**

**Final Breakdown**

_Ren's P.O.V._

I listen to my own footsteps as I walk down the hall towards Kelsey's room. Lately, my mind has been filled about her and only her, and a little of Kishan since that's almost she's all been talking about. I'm about to tap on the door lightly, when a thought hits me.

_To early, I'll make here breakfast. She'll be up by then._

I turn and stroll down for the kitchen. My own stomach growls at the thought of food, so I decide to make a little something for myself.

" Hey, Kadam." I say when i enter the room to see him at the table reading a book, "Anything lately?"

"Actually, yes!" He exclaims in excitement and his eyes brighten when he lifts them, "I think i discovered what our last item will be..."

"Really?" i say half listening while i look through the cuboards, "What do you think it is?"

"A-" He begins but Nilma walks in, a clear expression of annoyance.

"I don't want to hear anything about the quest right now," she mutters. Kadam sighs and goes back to the book.

_Here we go..._ I think and reach for a can of peaches. Right behind those is pancake batter, and my stomach growls on sight.

"How am i going to make this..." I wonder out loud.

"Just use the Golden Fruit." Nilma says, rolling her eyes. Right! I had completely forgot.

"Here" Kadam grabs it in front of him and holds it up for me to take, "I used it for my breakfast, too" I take it from his hand and think of nice steamy pancakes and a fancy bowl of peaches and cream. Then a little something for myself... a side dish of peanut butter.

"I wonder what peanut butter tastes like with pancakes." I say after the food appears. Kadam shrugs, and Nilma makes a sound of exasperastion and disgust. I shrug myself while putting the dishes on a tray to carry to Kelsey. I balance it on one hand and glide back down the hall towards her room. I can hear her stir before I even knock.

"Come in" i hear her say faintly and sleepily. I creak open the door with my free hand and greet her with a wide smile. She smiles weakly, her stomach now much larger and visible under the blanket.

"I have something for you." i say still smiling. A question lights her eyes but she knows she doesnt have to ask. I bring the hand balancing the tray over to reveal the meal. I slowly walk over to the side of her bed to put it down on the burrow next to Kelsey.

"Breakfast in bed," she smiles and lays her head back, "i like the idea."

"I got peaches and cream for you." I quietly say while handing it to her with a spoon dipped in. She its while i tell her what i got for her and myself. She puts the peachs down and grabs one of the plates of pancakes, but then freezes before she sits back all the way with them.

"What's wrong?" I ask hoping she doesn't have another breakdown.

"Where's my drink?" She says a little harshly.

I rub my hand through my hair, "I'm sorry. I forgot. I'll go get you one right-"

"No... no point." Kelsey snaps.

"I will if you want-"

"No, Ren!"

"Kelsey-"

"It's fine!" she yells then mutters, " If Kishan were here he would get it right..."

"What?" I'm now yelling, "Kishan? You want Kishan? Fine!" I slam my pancakes down, sick of all her little breakdowns which mostly break my heart. Iwhip around in anger and storm out the room. I _will _get Kishan if it's the last thing i do.

_Kishan's P.O.V._

The motorcycle has been acting up for the past week and has been getting on my nerves. I'm at the gas station pumping gas into it even though I did that about 6 hours ago. It keeps breaking down on me and i dont know why. It's like it doesnt want me to leave behind my past.I try to start it after im done but it kicks and dies out.

I jump off and kick it, "What the-"

"Troubles there,son?" I'm interrupted by a mechanical looking guy. He has a long scraggley beard, a shiny bald head, and dark sun glasses that you get see the eyes at all. I shake my head.

"Your not from around here, are you?" i ask the guy.

"Nope." He answers plainly, then holds out his hand, "I'm Earl. From South Dakota, U.S.A."

I shake his hand, "Kishan."

"Kishan? Wow I definetely youfrom around here. You gotta' be."

I nod, "I was just leaving town when this piece of garabage broke down." I kick it again lightly.

He nods, too, "I see that, you want help with that thing?" He rubs his hands on his plaid shirt, "I gotta' tow truck out back."

"That'd be great thanks so much!" i say shaking his hand again.

"No problem, it's my specialty..." He says something so low even I could barely hear it. I tilt my head but say nothing and follow him when he turns.

We enter a garage in the back, and it's dark and eerie. I can barely see where I'm going.

"Can we use a flashlight or something?' I ask only seeing him in the dim light coming from the open garage.

"_No" _ I hear a dark cold,menacing voice. I freeze in place. I start to tremble as i fight against the tiger inside, I've been changing everytime i needed to when i was near woodlands, but now, I'm in a dark room with something ready to pounce.

The garage door suddenly closes, and my tiger form takes over.I feel something fly pass my ear, and i hear the whistling as it passes. I whip around and take in a whiff, tasting the air for Earl.

_To the right... _I slash to the right and feel his flesh. I sense others surrounding me.

_Behind me... _I back kick and roar. _No one's in front... _I lunge forward and hear two men crash and groan. Outside the garage door i hear a motorcycle motor.

_Not _my _bike... _I roar again and burst out a side door that was next to the garage door. I force myself to change back to man, even though it takes all my effort.

Instead of seeing my bike being drivin away, i see Ren on his...

"Ren?" I yell in shock and a little bit of anger. He doesnt look so pleased himself.

"Your coming home, Kishan."

"I got something going on right now..." I point my thumb to the garage and then the door lifts to reveal 8 buff looking men ready to kill. Earl and a man similar to the others are on the ground moaning, while the two that crashed are leaning on the sides holding there heads.

Ren widens his eyes and grabs his _gada _from a bag, then he tossed me my _chrakam_. A tremble corses through me, but i ignore it. I spin on my heal and aim right for the line of men. I let it loose and it spun right for them. It knock three out of line and i watched Ren swing at two.

"Lets just get out of here!" I yell when i watch the other three go help the others franticly. Ren nods and we run for the bikes. I hop on mine and try to turn it on. It makes the starting noise but then dies down. Ren's already waiting for me.

"It won't start!" I yell.

"Hurry!'' he yells back.

"I'm trying!" I scream. I look up and see the two that crashed and the three untouched run for me. They look mad, and ready to kill. Before they're 5 feet away my bike starts and I lurch forward. Ren's right behind me as we drive away... right back to where I tried to leave.


End file.
